A New Journey
by beautifulriver1098
Summary: What would happen if a thief stole from the well known state alchemist. And to repay her debt she has to accompany them on there journey. This is my VERY FIRST story so PLEASE critique me and give me ideas. M to be safe due to violence, suicide attempt, and a lot of murder.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there :) This is a My very first story to right. So I probably and most likely suck, but I'm not only doing this for your entertainment, I'm also doing it so I can learn how to write better. So please leave a review,fav, follow the story etc. I would very much appreciate it. Okay now on to what this story is about. So this is is a fma fanfic (if you don't know what fma is then why are you reading this?!) so basically I'm adding a oc in the story line to change it up ALOT. So this will sorta follow the story line cuz I want Edward to get his appendages back just don't expect me to follow it all the way through. This will be focussing on the characters relationship build up and you know all that romance fluff blah blah blah blah blah I plan on making a sequel that will crossover into Naruto so ! ANNNYWAY! on with the story. CUE CURTAINS!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own fma or their characters though I have made a few of them the rest is the authors_

* * *

_'How did I get in this situation?' _I thought, as I looked up at the golden eyes staring me down.I tried to look the other way only to stare at the malicious looking suit of armor. I quickly diverted my gaze the other way to the blondes golden eyes.

"ARE YOU GOING TO IGNORE ME OR ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION?!"the blonde yelled as he scowled directly in to my eyes.

"Calm down brother give her time to think. She may be a little scared"The suit of armor said as he tried to calm his "Brother" down

"SHE DIDN'T SEEM SCARED WHEN SHE STOLE ALL OF OUR MONEY **OR **MY POCKET WATCH NOW DID SHE AL?!" the blonde retorted.

"...You're right..." Was all the suite of armor could get out.

"See even **YOU** can't argue with me right now". He then quickly diverted his gaze to look at me with a devilish look. "Now spill, where is our money and my pocket watch girly. And **HOW **did you use alchemy without a transmutation circle?"

I sighed as I gave him a defining look and started "First of-all pipsqueak don't call me girly" I stopped for a second to watch the scene in front of me. A short blonde kicking,wailing, yelling obscenities about me to never call him short as a suite of armor held him back. I then continued " Second, I pawned your pocket watch... so thats most likely long gone. And as for your money" I looked up and down my brand new outfit I was wearing then looked in to his golden eyes. "Well let's just say I won't be wearing tattered clothes for a while now." He growled at me then gave me a look that had the intent to kill on it.

"Oh by the way" I continued "can you let me out of the restraints. I don't like my hands **AND** my feet to be pinned to an ally wall"

He turned his back to me and gave me one simple and cold answer "No."

This quickly caught my attention as anger swelled through my body. "WHY THE BLOODY HELL NOT!?" I screamed. I could see his body tense at the decibel of the volume.

"Because, A.) you didn't answer my second question. And B.) your just gonna run off." he sighed before he looked right in to my eyes to continue. "And also I'm thinking about ways you can pay me back for what you have done" He grinned then turned back around.

"Well let's see I could ask you to pay me back, but seeing as how you stole from me in the first place. Well I'm gonna go out on limb here and say you have no money."

I gave him a hard glare and looked him in the eyes daring him to say anything else, he then gave me an equally fierce glare and continued "You know what I do need?" He asked mockingly.

"What." I said venomously. He gave me a mischievous smile, which made me want to smile back, but I suppressed it.

"Well" He started "Let me tell you a little about myself first. My name is Edward Elric the FullMetal Alchemist, I'm a state alchemist. And that suit of armor over there is my younger brother Alphonse Elric. Just call him Al for short" He had a thumb over his shoulder gesturing towards the suit of armor. He waved at me and I just nodded my head in acknowledgement. Edward then continued "Well I'm just gonna come out and tell you right now. Al and I pulled the greatest taboo and tried human transmutation" My eyes widened a bit but I quickly put back on my mask "and right now we are trying to find a way to get our original bodies back and a little help would be nice, considering you have experience with human transmutation. From what I can tell. And you most likely understand our pain."

This time I did not hide my emotions. I let all the shock and fear come out. How did he know? How can he tell just by a few of my clasping transmutations? Then all my memories started coming back. All the memories of that horrible night.

-Flashback-

_All they key ingredients were laid out right before my eyes, along with the corpse of my older sister. 2 days had passed since the intruders entered our home, raped me and my sister. They left me for the dogs, while they brutally killed my sister._

_"Don't worry sis before you know it you'll be running around with me again. And we can live together in our small house like we used to. I promise you" I whispered to the corpse that laid on the cold hard ground._

_I placed my bare hands on the circle in front of me. I took a deep breath and the process began._

_I was truly amazed at what I saw. It was truly beautiful from any simple transmutation I have ever done. A bright golden light surrounded me, entranced me. My breath was stuck in my throat as I continued to look at the beauty that filled my eyes._

_But then..._

_All I could feel was fear. The air around me grow thick as I saw what looked like an eye opening up in the ground. Tentacles arose from the ground and began clawing at me. I began to panic and squirm under the baby like hands until I finally snapped._

_"Stop it!" I yelled, "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" _

_All of a sudden I was standing in a white void. Theres was nothing in front of me but complete vastness. "Where am I?" I whispered. I was utterly and completely shocked. One minute I was In my small home being terrorized by hands wanting to torture me. The next I'm in what seems like heaven._

_"Hello" I heard a voice call out to me. I turned my head slightly to the side to see a outlined white figure with an intimidating shadow surrounding it. I turned fully to face it and tried to be as courageous as I could while in it's presents. Only to get a giggle from it as I did so. _

_"Hello" I responded "May I ask who you are?" I asked questioningly _

_The figure seemed to lighten up a bit when I asked 'Who it was', well as before It had an ominous presence towards it. Now it was sort of inviting._

_"Me?" It pointed to itself as I nodded in response "Well to start of I am called by many names, I am the world, I am the universe, I am God, I am truth, I am all, I am one, and I am also _**_YOU_**_." it pointed a finger as I began to hear a door open behind me. In a swift motion I turned around to come face-to-face with an eye inside of a door. Tentacles started popping out ready to grab a hold of me. "You have dared to knock on the door..." it began as the arms grabbed me and began pulling me in "Now the door is open" I began crying for help from the figure only to have a mocking laugh returned. "I will show you the truth" It said coldly. And then I was sucked in to another void... but darker._

_Information was poring through my head. I was learning things I have never learned before. I could feel my brain expanding with vast amount of knowledge that was weaseling It's way in to my brain. The knowledge seemed endless. I was unable to speak. the intensity was to much for a young child to comprehend. So I just waited and hoped it would be over soon._

_Then as soon as it began. It ended._

_I was standing in the white void again. Tears streaming down my face as I stared at the figure in front of me. I then quickly gazed down at my feet unable to look at the thing in front of me."How was it?" it asked. I looked up in utter disbelief. 'How as it?' was what it said to me? IT KNOWS DAMN WELL HOW IT WAS! I broke down in front of the figure and began sobbing._

_"I... I ... was...SO...wrong" I said between sobs. For a second I thought the figure stood their in utter disbelief._

_"What?" it asked._

_"I was wrong" I whispered "So wrong" I said to where it was barely audible. _

_"You are different" it said. I looked up in wide eyes to see it kneeling beside me wiping my tears. "I know you wish you can reconcile what you have done wrong... but this is what you wished for. And for that I must take something from you" It whispered. I slowly reached out with my hand to grasp it's hand, but only to see it fading away in to it's own hand. I looked up in total disbelief as my whole arm was devoured. "I'm sorry" it said,_

_Then all of a sudden I was back in to reality. My arm gone and me making my way outside to fine help._

-End Of Flashback-

"How do you know" I squealed

"Oh please" he started "I can see from here you arm is automail. And you just have to clasp your hands together to perform transmutations, like me. And only people who have seen "it" can do that" He stated.

Sighing I looked down at my feet than quickly looked him back in the eyes. '_Go hungry on the streets? or stay with someone who has an unlimited supply of money towards food? Make a name for myself? or die without a single person knowing my name?'_ I contemplated for a few minutes before I gave him my final answer. "Fine" I mumbled.

He smiled a very dazzling smile. I felt heat come up to my face and I turned away. "Anyway" he started "you know a lot about us. Yet we don't know much about you. So tell us about you." he said

"What do you want to know?" I asked in a condescending way.

"Well for starters" he said "Whats your name? How did you end up here? How old are you? You know the usual."

I smirked at him. This guy was probably 10 years old asking MY age when I'm more interested in his age. But I repressed an argument and answered him truthfully. "My name is Lunace Maldonto. I am 12 years old. I have lived in the slums of East City since I was a baby. When I was 3 my mother and father died in the hands of a mugger. Since then my older sister raised me in a little shed she found and trained me in the art of alchemy. One day when I was 6 a group of men ransacked our home and raped me and my sister. They killed her, but for some reason let me live. And me being the naive child I was tried to bring her back. I have lived on the streets since then. Asking,begging,stealing food and or money. I just so happened to steal from the wrong people and look where it got me" I sighed looking up in to the saddened gold eyes that stared at me.

"I'm sorry" was all he could say.

"Nah it's fine. The past is the past. The future is the future and I try not to dwell so much on the past, but look forward for a brighter future." He smiled at me again. "Anyways, How old are YOU?"

"Me?" he asked I shook my head 'no'

"Sorry" I replied "I meant both of you"

"OH!" He continued "Well Like I said before I am Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist. I am 12 years old. And my brother is Alphonse Elric he's 10 years old."

I tried so hard not to laugh at what he just said. Who would of believed this pipsqueak was the older brother. But eventually my body won out and I couldn't suppress the laugh "**HAHAHAHAHAHAH**!" I laughed so hard my arms and legs were hurting so much from moving around in my restraints. The two brothers gave me a questionable look as my laughs died down.

"Sorry" I said as I tried to wipe the tears that were on my face, with the little movements I had "But shouldn't it be the other way around" I finished. I started laughing again as Al tried to hold back his brother from attacking me from my comment. As Edward calmed down Al finally released him.

"Whatever" was all he mumbled as he walked up to me to release the restraints. As soon as my arms and legs were free I could feel the blood rush back to them. I quickly grabbed my wrists to rub them from the pain they felt. I then went to my ankles to ease the pain there as well. I looked up to see Edward giving me a warm smile and I returned the gesture. "Come on" he said. Gesturing for us leave the ally and head out on the streets.

"Where are we going?" I asked

He looked towards me and had a questioning look on his face , then stopped in the middle of the road. He turned and faced me all the way. He looked me up and down my body and I blushed from his unusual antics. He then got right in to my face to where I could feel his breath on my face, and I blushed even harder. He looked me right in my eyes and said something I was definitely not expecting, "I'm taller then you."

I looked at him in complete utter shock. It was a complete full on slap to the face. The guy I just mocked 10 minutes ago for be short was taller then ME.

I dragged him over to a store window to be able to get a good look at us both standing next to each other. I looked at my petite reflection in the mirror. I had sort of long legs that were visible by my short black overalls that went barley past my fingertips. My aquamarine colored tank-top underneath the overalls exposed my perfectly smooth arms. But were covered by my open black trench coat that went just past my knees. My long curly tresses came to my mid lower back and came to fall perfectly to shape with out me needing to brush my hair. I looked up and down myself until I focused on my face. My smooth face with everything perfect and proportionate along with my dark purple eyes. Sure enough when we finally stood back to back he was at least 2 inches taller then me.

I looked at his face and saw a big smirk appear on his facial features. He looked down at me then rested a arm on my shoulder. "Well who's short now" he mocked as he started to mess up my hair.

"Yeah whatever" I mumbled underneath my breath. And he gave a short snort as he took my hand and lead me to the hotel they were staying at so I could have a nice comfortable sleep after years of living on the streets.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXx x

When we reached the hotel room he pointed out the bed I would be sleeping in. I quickly ran towards it and took of my shoes to lay down. When I sat on the bed Edward came down and sat next to me. I gave him a questioningly look.

"Well Lunas" He said. I looked up in to is eyes and met his gaze "I guess this is where our journey begins"

* * *

and that was my first chapter. How did you like it? please tell me and critique me as much as you would like. I can handle it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Heheheheheheheh sorry my family and I are going through a lot right now so I wasn't able to write that much... and I also had a little writers block... But now I FINALY have the story.*Que applause* Also In the next few months I will be have major surgery and be bedridden so that means I will be utterly bored ! YAY more chapters for you guys :D And also think about this Ed or Al one or the other. Who is your fav? Who should Lunas end up with?Havoc?Mustang(I'd prefer not cus' he has Hawkeye)?Falman(EWWWW)? anyway you get what I mean._

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters_

* * *

_I looked around the darkness I was standing in. How did I get here you may ask? Honestly Your guess is about as good as mine.I sighed as I tried to look around the dark. Nothing was leading anywhere, nothing was getting me to a destination of some sort . But I need to keep going, I need to find my way out of this nothingness. The thickness in the air was all to familiar and It was starting to make me sick. Honestly I feelt like I'm gonna puke._

_I began to panic with no way out I felt as If I was in an inclosed place that wouldn't let me out. Even though I knew I was moving It felt as if I was in a never ending coffin. And I needed out... NOW. Looking to my left and to my right very abruptly I couldn't see anything in any direction. The only place I hadn't checked was... behind me. All my instincts were telling me not to look behind me. 'Keep on walking forward' the voice inside my head told me. 'If you look you will regret it.' But me being the cocky person I was decided ' Go ahead nothings to big for you to handle.' But then again the same voice dared me to steal from the infamous FullMetal Alchemist. SO then the internal battle began._

_Keep on walking and possibly walk forever._

_Or._

_Turn around and find my way out._

_'Dammit!' I thought."SCREW THIS" I shouted "I'm turing around." And with that I looked around. And what I saw made me freeze in my place._

_All of my memories._

_All of my misfortunes._

_Right. In front. Of my eyes._

_"Sister" I whispered in a low voice. I saw my younger self and my sister surrounded by a group of men brutally beating my sister to a bloody pulp. My younger self cried and screamed as a man held her back to watch. Forcing her eyes to look up in agony as she watched her sister reach out to her and tell her that she loved her, and to not cry it was bound to happen. As she finally let out her last scream the men turned around and left my younger form fall to the ground as she reached out to the lifeless limp hand in front of her._

_"No." I whispered. As I watched the event replay in front of me. I had to get out of here. Fast. One way or another I had to find a way out. I quickly began pinching myself to wake up. When that didn't work I walked over to a wall and bashed my head in to it till I broke through it. Yet nothing happened. AGAIN. Looking around quickly I tried to find a way to end this quick. That's when I found it. A knife laying about ten feet to the left of me. Dashing towards it I quickly brought it up to my stomach. "This is it."I whispered._

_Jabbing it in to my stomach I could fell my blood dripping down to my feet. I looked down to see a puddle of blood already forming. My feet quickly lost it's footing as my vision began to blur._

* * *

"Lunas" I heard someone say.

"Help" I mumbled under my breath. I soon felt a big hand grab my shoulder and shake me furiously. 'God what is it with these two' I thought. Soon I jerked up in bed to see a surprised Al staring down at me. "What do you want?" I hissed in a very harsh and dark voice. This took him by surprised as he stood with his hands by his sides trying to find an answer. I sat the for a minute as I saw him fumbling with the right words to say, I quickly began to get irritated then sighed. "Listen Al" I started " Just tell me what time it is."

"OH!" he said cheerfully then rubbed the back of his head. "I believe it's 9:45. We have to leave in an hour to leave to the train station. We need to head back to Central." He finished.

_"AND WHY_ do we need to go to Central?" I asked extremely pissed that I would have to sit IN a moving train.

"Well... you see." He said while squirming under my intense glare.

"Enough Al" Edward said in a commanding tone while staring at me. My eyes widened as I saw he had just come out of the bathroom with nothing more than a towel to cover up. I stared down at my feet so my brown locks could cover up the small blush that was creeping up my cheeks. "Listen _Lunas_" He said in a mocking tone "since YOU decide YOU had to steal my pocket watch and my money I had to call in to my superiors to report what happened. And let's just say they are not to happy with me right now. They said 'they needed a full report of what happened before they give me back the money that was lost or the pocket watch that was stollen and pawned' . That also means that they need a report from you seeing as how we are working together now. So I need you to be ready in thirty minutes so we can leave to the train station."

I grunted at the news I had to hear. It was like somebody was shooting a gun in my ears then rubbing salt in them to make the pain ten times as unbearable as it was before. "You've got to be kidding me" I mumbled. I heard a slight chuckle from Edward as he heard my response. I then looked up and shoot daggers at him to which he take a step back and slip on a puddle of water at his feet. Then it was my turn to chuckle. I got up and began walking towards him to help him up. Only to slip on a pile of papers scattered on the floor. Luck just wasn't on my side today as I fell in the chest of none other than the FullMetal Alchemist. "OWWWWWW" I groaned loudly as I tried to lift my head off his chest. Thats when it hit me the only thing separating us right now was a towel. I quickly jumped off him and ran in to the bathroom slamming the door behind me.

"_What was that about_?" I heard Al say in the background.

"_I don't know Al, it's not everyday you fall on top of a half naked person. She was probably just a little freaked out._"

"_OH!RIGHT! Hehehehe._"

I rested my head against the door and fell to the ground. It's been a while since I last dreamed of that night. Years actually. And when I do usually something triggers the memories. "It has to be those two" I mumbled. But what was it with them that made me remember everything? They don't even look like the criminals. No. The animals. Nothing is like them at all. Well maybe it was just being held back by those restraints that kept me from running. Yeah that was it.

My trembling hands reached up to the sink so I could stand up and support my jello like legs. I never thought that all these years the dreams would have the same effects as they used to.

I looked in to my reflection to see my tear stained face. " Oh god did I look like this when I was in front of those two?" I groaned. Usually people would wash away the tears right now, but since I have the chance to take a nice shower whats the point.

I walked over to the shower and turned it on to the coldest setting so I could wake up. Then I stripped down and got in. I sat on the metal tub and brought my legs up to my chest. My life has been a hard life. Always has. My sister used to sing me a song so I could remember to keep on walking. What was it called again? Oh yeah "Home".

I laid my head down on my legs and began singing.

_"Hold on, to me as we go._

_As we roll down this unfamiliar road._

_And although this wave is stringing us along._

_Just know you're not alone,_

_Cause I'm going to make this place your home._

I felt the tears prickle my eyes as I began to sing.

_Settle down, it'll all be clear._

_Don't pay no mind to the demons,_

_They fill you with fear._

_The trouble it might drag you down._

_If you get lost, you can always be found._

_Just know you're not alone,_

_Cause I'm going to make this place your home._

I stood up and faced the shower head letting the cold water run down my face along with my tears. My breaths were becoming more rigid and more uneven as I began to remember the tune I used to hear.

_Settle down, it'll all be clear._

_Don't pay no mind to the demons,_

_They fill you with fear._

_The trouble it might drag you down._

_If you get lost, you can always be found._

_Just know you're not alone,_

_Cause I'm going to make this place your home._

_Settle down, it'll all be clear._

_Don't pay no mind to the demons._

_They fill you with fear._

_The trouble it might drag you down,_

_If you get lost you can always be found._

_just know you're not alone,_

_Cause I'm gonna make this place your home"_

I brought my hands up to the cool tile wall and let my head hang low. The water flowing down the drain was mesmerizing as I hummed the song.

* * *

I walk out of the bathroom to see Edward glaring at me. '_Great who Stuck a stick up his ass?_" I thought as I walked over to my bed and grabbed my things. Even though I was facing the bed I could still feel his eyes glaring holes in to my back. "What do you want?" I grunted. Turning around to stare in to his golden eyes.

"You made us late you idiot." he answered with a cold tone.

My face went from a cold hard stare to an almost humorous sickly smile. "Good. We don't have to go now! WOHOO!" I shouted skipping around the room cheerfully. Maybe just maybe I won't have to ride in a train. Yet.

"Don't get to ecstatic sparky. We're still going. Just on a different train, and it's gonna leave in 10 minutes. So we have to run for it." He sighed grabbing my bag from my arms and handing it to Al. I sighed this was going to be a very painful and unbearable day. To be forced to sit in a train was one thing but to be forced sitting next to these idiots was another.

"Let's just get this over with" I mumbled.

As, soon as I said that both Al and Ed had me by the wrists dragging me through the streets of east city. We were running as fast as we could. Dodging people, Knocking over carts, running in to innocent children and bystanders, just to make it to a stupid train station. The world was a blur, and I could barely make out anything as we were running.

Suddenly Al and Ed came to a halt that sent me flying in to the air. But before I could hit the ground I grabbed on to Al's hand and he jerked me back up in to a standing position. I hopped on one foot until I slowly gained my balance then gave a wide grin to Al."Thanks for a awesome save! I owe you one." I smirked. he rubbed his head in a nervous matter for my gratitude.

looked around and saw we were walking to a brick building which I assumed was the train station. "Ugh. Why do I have to sit on a moving vehicle" I groaned dragging my legs up the steps that lead in side the building.

When we got inside theres was a huge area for people to purchase tickets, or sit down and relax. Then just beyond that was where all the trains lined up. It was truly amazing and the architecture was truly amazing also. "Wow" I breathed out.

Ed turned to look at me with a small smirk on his face. "Never been to a train station huh?"

"No never before. This is my first time. So I'm kinda new to this." I grinned sheepishly at the to brothers before I turned my gaze to look at the floor. The tiles of gold and blue played an intricate design on the ground. It was almost as if the to colors were dancing around on the floor to make a beautiful masterpiece.

I heard the two brothers laughing at my silly antics. Honestly I couldn't care less I was surprisingly enjoying myself. I saw a hand grab my wrist and start pulling me to the trains. "Come on critic" Ed said "let's get to central."

I looked up to see his back in front of me. I groaned and started moving my feet. This was annoying.

He dragged me past train after train after train. Soon my feet started getting tired from the constant walking. Seriously how big can this train station be? So I did the only thing that came to my mind.

I jumped on Edwards back.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?**" Ed screamed

I sighed and laid my head down in his shoulders and felt him stiffen. "Calm down. My feet were getting tired so I jumped on for a free ride."

"Get used to it we walk all the time to god knows where. Isn't that right Al?"

I lifted my head up to just catch Al jump at the sound of his name. He anxiously started rubbing the back of his head as he glanced at Ed and I.

"Erm... uh ... welll... yeah..." He trailed off as he started walking faster to get ahead of us.

My legs kicked his side like a person riding a horse would. When he didn't move I held on to his braid and shouted "Giddy up horsey!" That got him moving.

I gently laid my head back in to his shoulders and started humming the song my sister sang to me. The song calmed my nerves as I started thinking about that damn train. Those "death traps" the "Spawn of the devil". I started growling when my thought were getting darker and darker from the thoughts of trains.

Soon Edward stopped at what I believe was our train. I lifted my head and saw the beast.

"**GET OFF!**" Edward screamed as he threw me off his back and towards the ground. I landed on my butt and started rubbing the aching spot that was sure to bruise later on.

"Just because you're on your man period doesn't give you the time and day to treat a lady like that." I hissed at him.

"Whatever, your no lady." He growled and walked on the train.

I cursed at him under my breath as I tried to get up, I soon fell back down. Al

(being the gentleman he is) held his hand out to me, which I gladly excepted. He lifted me up to my feet and we walked on the train. To our surprise we saw Ed in a fight with some passenger. I skipped across the seats to get a better view than squatted on the back of the seat, and watched the seen unfold.

" Say your sorry kid" A man with a muscular body said. He looked hagged. A scar going across the top of his left eye to the lower part of his right jaw. His clothes were tattered but just clean enough to look decently presentable, and he was holding Ed by the rim of his collar up in the air. Edward gave him a Mightier-Than-Thou look then grinned at me.

I'm not a moron I know this look. This is the look where he "Signals" me in to "Help" him. But me being me has to watch him suffer a little 's a bitch right?

His grin then turned in to a look of horror as he realized I was not Going to help him. He struggled in the hands of the man and tried to loosen his metal grip. When that didn't work he went in to a kicking and screaming fit, kind of like a five year old child. I tried to hold back my snickering at Ed's silly antics, but I soon burst out in to laughter.

Ed stopped his "Assault" and pointed an accusing finger at me. "Hey! I didn't want to step on your foot! SHE! Paid me to do it! I just simply followed out orders from my boss!" He countered the man.

The mans gaze set on me. At first it was a quizzical look then it became a look full of malice. He dropped Ed and pushed him away as he began walking towards me. I tried to back away but only fell back in to the seat I was squatting on. He picked me up by the rim of MY shirt and looked me straight in the eye. He grunted "Well?" God his breath stank.

"Well, what?" I asked slightly puzzled but also pissed off.

"Is it true?" He asked

"What's true?"

"Did you pay him?!" He yelled at me.

"What?! HELL NO! WHY WOULD I DO THAT!?"

"I Don't know thats why I'm asking you shortie." He sent me a glare and tightened his grip on my NEW shirt. NEW. Like what the hell! I worked hard to get the money to pay for this out fit. Stealing from a mouthy blonde is hard.

I put my right arm on top of his hand holding my collar. My hand tightened as I pictured ways to make his death as painful, as possible for wrinkling my shirt. "Listen I didn't pay him any money. He doesn't have any money thats why I'm stuck with him in the first place. And for your information if anyone is the boss between the two of us it would be him." I sent Ed a cold glare "I am giving you to the count of three to release me from your hand before I break it in to a million pieces." I whispered in a low tone that was so heavy with malice it could send chills to the bones.

Instead of releasing me he started laughing. His eyes holding amusement as they stared in to mine. "Oh yeah? And what can a little girl like you do?" He snickered.

"One." My grip tightened once again.

"Two" My grip tightened even more, and this time I saw him wince.

"Three!" I shouted. My hand tightened around his hand until you heard a loud pop come from it. He began to scream out in pain as he released his grip on me. I fell to the ground still holding on to his broken hand. I pushed his wrist up until his knees gave out from the "stretch" I was giving his wrist. As soon as his knees hit the ground I brought my right leg to his neck and knocked his face to the ground.

My free hand gripped his hair and brought his face in to the ground with a bone shattering 'THUD'. I stepped away from his limp form and gave an exasperated 'sigh'. Great not only did I just get out of the streets but I also had to fight a fight for Ed.

"That's what I can do."

I gave ed an evil glare and pointed to the limp form laying on the ground. Ed nodded and quickly put an arm from the man over his shoulder, and carried him to another cabin. "Come on Al, let's sit down."

* * *

The air was tense ever since the train started on it' way to Central. I REFUSED to look at Ed, and Ed respected that, but it was still tense. Every once in a while Al would try to make a comment like "Nice weather we're having aye'" Or "Well Lunas you sure look pretty today did you do something with your hair?" But it would end up with either Ed or I giving him a glare to "be quiet".

So here we were neither of us talking to each other as they train pulled in to Central. As soon as it stopped two figures in military uniforms walked up to us. One was a blonde female with brown eyes and the other was a male with onyx black eyes.

The man gave Edward a small grin and held his hand out to shake. Edward firmly gripped his hand and shook it. "Welcome back... FullMetal"

* * *

_WHEEEW I did it :D hey and no flames for the song!(btw that was home by Phillip Phillips) That has been my fav song for a while and I had to find a way to incorporate it in here some how. And honestly this song fits it perfectly! Well that and secrets by one republic! but thats for another time. oh and IDEAS! I NEED IDEAS! So please what do you want to happen give me ideas :D okay until then really long obnoxious username out! PEACE!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey it's me ;) mmmmm you look delicious ;) Do you come here often?okay let me just get to the point... My love for you is like diarrhea I just can't hold it in;) NAILED IT! lol that's awkward. So anyway I am gonna be updating a lot more regularly from now on. Because my best friend,won't say her real name but her fanfic name is IsabellaArcher247 is helping me out a lot on both my fanfic's and vise-versa so yeah. And later on you will really be able to tell we are writing together. But yeah on to the story :DDDDD YAY! Oh btw if you are a fan of death note check out her story. It's called "The Kisa Notes" . Also I hade major surgery so I shall be paying a lot more attention to my stories. So here we goooooooo!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own fma in any way shape or form, or oc's from other stories. Only my oc's_

* * *

Chapter 3 I HATE YOU EDWARD ELRIC!

The room was damp and cold. I felt like a deflated balloon lost in the wind. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. He's just like every single other guy. Once he uses you for his purpose he throws you away just like the trash he thinks you are.

That bastard.

Letting me fend for myself when all of Central's police were after me. I hope HE will die a pitiful death In the bowels of hell. And if he doesn't... I'll make sure I'm the one to make it happen.

"I HATE YOU EDWARD ELRIC!"I screamed at the top of my longs. The sound reverberating off my cell walls.

"Really you don't say?" A female voice said in a mocking tone."you know it's not like you been saying 'I'm gonna kill Edward Elric once I get my hands on him' or my personal favorite 'Once I get my hands on the unfashionable prick I'm going to cut off all of his hair and put him in a nice tutu and force him to dance to the nutcracker. Then a after that I'm gonna make him a puppet and force him to commit suicide'."

"Hehehehehehehe yeah... I guess I probably would've said something along those lines. Considering I'm not completely sane at the moment. And considering I'm planing a horrific death for my short-tall friend. But before we go on with my plans to kill Edward Elric, may I ask who you are... and... where are you?"

Just then a figure stepped out of the shadows. Just barely enough to where I could see her face and hair but not enough to where I could see her clothes or the way her body was built. But from what I could tell she had aquamarine eyes, and it felt like they were staring right in to my soul. And her red curly hair didn't help much. I felt so scared looking into her eyes but yet at the same time I felt warm and like I had known her before.

She stepped out even further revealing a not-so form fitting jail outfit hat hid her firgure completely. Grey DEFINITELY wasn't her color. It made her look paler than I'm sure she already was. But not only that it made it look as though she hadn't eaten in days. She looked as though she could still take ME on. And not to brag or anything but I am pretty damn good at street fighting.

"My name? Wha- well I'm kinda sad you don't remember me Lunas... But then again we haven't seen each other in years." She mumbled in a sad yet tired tone.

"Wha- HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" I screamed in a venomous tone that had death written all over it.

She stepped back a little and regained her composure." Sorry you may be Lunas but your not the Lunas I used to know."

Ouch now that hit a note inside me. Because... It's so true. "I will ask you one more time before I slit your throat... Who are you?" I responded in a sickly calm voice.

This time her face contorted in pain and regret. Aquamarine hues met purple. She then let her gaze slowly slip to the floor. But not before letting a few tears slip from her eyes.

"It's me Lunas... It's me... Ebony." She finally answered in a low tone.

I dropped to my knees and stared up at the figure in front of me. The figure that was supposed to be dead. The figure that I created an unbreakable bond with between friends. She was my second sister. The one who drove me in to a darker depression than I had already been in. Even though she healed those wounds two years ago. She brought them all back one year ago. She had DIED. But how is she standing on front of me right now? Have I finally gone crazy from all the pain and betrayal?

I finally snapped back to reality when I saw her kneel down and bring me in to her arms. They were warm and reminded me of a mother. Exactly what I needed right now I needed some sort of relief. Emotional relief. I feel like I'm home and I feel like I am safe. This was definitely her. This was my best friend.

"How did you make it out alive? After Alice and I escaped we saw the building go up in flames. We thought you and the others were still in there. So we ran." I asked/begged through my tears.

She hugged me tighter obviously recalling some life scaring memories, and needing some comfort also. "When the mission was deemed improbable... That's when it all went down. When you guys left the rest of the... Things... Finally showed. We fought as hard as we could. But eventually they won. It was just me and Matt, and they were about to put the whole place up in flames. Right when Matt found an exist he being the way he was made sure I got out first. Right when he made sure I would be okay... That's when he decided to move his lazzy ass. That's when he decided to save me instead of him. That's also when the building went up in to flames and him with it." She paused as I felt her cry in to my shoulder as I cried in hers. "I saw him go up in to flames Lunas. I saw him scream my name in agony telling me to leave. I saw my only love die right in front of me. After that I went to the place where we said we would meet. It was completely destroyed. I thought you and Alice had died. So I tried to forget. Doing what we used to do. Stealing. But a few months ago they finally caught me because of one stupid mistake. So now I'm here stuck in Central prison. What happened to Alice? Is she alive?"

Swiftly I pushed her away. I couldn't bear to hear her sobs when I told her what happened to our last living friend. So I looked down in my lap in shame and took a big breath to prepare myself for what I was about to say. "She died. She... She... Was stabbed to death when we tried to break in to a house to find some food to eat. I just barely got away with her limp body. She. She looked so pale. And her eyes. They were the epitome of failure. All she kept on saying even in her last dying breath was 'I'm sorry I'm so useless'." When I finished I'm sure I looked like a terrible reck.

But then I hear a laugh. A cheerful laugh that I was so used to. I looked up to see Ebony in the mixture of crying and laughing. It was odd yet sorta uplifting. I guess we both went off the deep end.

"I'm sorry" Ebony said wiping her tears "but. It seems even after all we've been through we find each other again. I guess it's not cliché to say that friendship conquers all."

I smiled at her odd yet true statement. It was something Ebony would say. Because that's who Ebony was.

"Anyway... How did you do to end up here?" She asked with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

Damn her. She knew how to change a sad subject in to something completely amusing for her.

"That damn alchemist let me get caught!" I shouted looking of to the side with my cheeks puffed out in defiance.

"And who's this 'Damed alchemist'?" She cooed in a teasing voice. She leaned in on her hands and knees and gave me a sly look.

She wasn't- "HELLO THERE MY FAVORITE BODYGUARD!" Shouted a exuberant yellow haired alchemist.

This was soooooooo not the time for him to be here. Right as I saw him waving from behind my cell bars I ran towards him and held him in a strangle hold... Well as much as a strangle hold you can manage when your behind bars. Elric was going to die.

And I was the one going to do it

* * *

_Ohhhhhh cliff hanger :) lol no I wanted to do more but since my surgery I can barely focus anymore since I'm all drugged up. So this is all I can do for you. Who is ebony archer? How did her and Lunas meet? Lol I don't even know. Or maybe I'm lying. *gives sly look* anyway I shall TRY to update weekly. That is my goal_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or their characters I only own my characters. Or other people's OC's only mine._

* * *

Chapter 4: WHOAH! hold up hold up hold up.

Her hold on my neck was unbearable. I could barely breath, and now that she's strengthening it each millisecond it was getting harder each millisecond. I looked deep in to her deep purple eyes. The purple only seemed to be strengthened by her hatred for me. Which is completely understandable when I let the Central police take her away. I put up no fight while she, on the other hand, put up as much fight as she could.

She fought her way through at least 60 Central policeman and alchemist. All were either knocked unconscious or had broken limbs.

That's when colonel Mustang came in. Him and his alchemic fire power came out of the shadows. It was just him and Lunas. Nobody else. Her way to execution or freedom. They stared down each other for at least 5 minutes sizing the other person up.

Mustang only had long range fighting skills. If it got up close and personal... He was doomed. See Lunas didn't even use alchemy on any of the other alchemists or police. She got right up in their face and beat them to a nice juicy pulp. And this is what I'm sure made Mustang scared the most.

Lunas on the other hand was just muscle. She may look thin and weak, but she's anything but. The only time she used alchemy on me was when I aimed a , beautifully crafted I might say, baseball bat at her head. At first I expected her to duck to avoid my attack. Nope. She used her automail arm to grab it mid air and shatter it in to a million pieces with alchemy. That's when she stole my pocket watch and money, while I was still in shock at what I had just seen.

Colonel mustang made the first move when he made a barrage of fire moves aimed just at her. She easily side stepped them and ran head first towards Mustang. He was about to aim another attack at her when she easily kicked his hand away. Nobody could miss the shocked expression on his face. Yeah she was originally fast but it seemed she had been holding back all along.

He took a clumsy fighting stance , seeing as how there was no way out of his predicament, and aimed a punch towards her face. She easily caught it and twisted his arm around until he was brought in to a kneeling position. She then used her leg to land a kick to his head sending his head towards the ground. The face plant she nailed on him looked extremely painful. To the point when all the people watching held their faces in sympathy for the man. Even I Edward Elric held MY face in SYMPATHY for colonel Mustang. Usually I would be cheering away to see him in pain. But that, that would be cruel for even me to laugh at.

Mustang groaned in pain as he looked behind him. His nose looked out of place and had blood trickling down it. No doubt that It was broken. Lunas gave him a evil glare and spit on his face. "Feisty one aren't you?" Mustang asked in a snide way

"Listen I really don't feel like going to prison. Or being executed. So lets make a deal." Lunas half said and half begged. She gave a sympathetic look "I really don't feel like breaking your arms and making them unusable forever. So please let me go."

"I really don't have an option do I?" He asked as he looked in to her eyes. Her eyes... they were so... lifeless."Fine then."

Right as she let go of his arms, I saw lieutenant Hawkeye break in to action. She pulled out her gun from her gun holsters and aimed right at Lunas. Lunas looked at her with huge frightened eyes and tried to run away while she could. Her efforts were futile as she shot Lunas right in the shoulder. The one that wasn't embodied in automail.

She fell to her knees and screamed out in agony. She reached towards her arm as she tried to contain the blood that trickled through her automail fingers. All officers that were on standby immediately ran towards her, guns armed and ready. She was surrounded by officers and there was no way out, this time. And I know she knew it. She looked at me through the legs that surrounded her. Her eyes were big and filled with unshed tears, no doubt from the wound. They were screaming at me. Begging for "help".

I was in complete shock to say the least. I had no idea what to do. I'm only 12 years old. Yeah sure I'm a State Alchemist, but I had no authority over this. I was completely useless to her. So I did the only thing I knew I could do to help.

I turned and walked away.

"DAMN YOU EDWARD ELRIC!" She screamed as they towed her away. "YOU TRAITOR! IF I SEE YO- NO WHEN I SEE YOU I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU AND DRAG YOU TO HELL. AND DON'T THINK I WON'T CUS' I SOOOO WILL!"

I felt my hands tighten at my sides as I heard her yell at me. I wouldn't doubt it if she would try and kill me. Hell I was scared to death at how she would kill me.

I walked towards Colonel Mustang who sat on the ground watching the scene in front of him. He had a handkerchief on his nose as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"She's strong." He commented as he continued to watch her.

"Why did you arrest her? You told me you would just bring her in for questioning." I asked as I looked over towards Lunas. Her purple eyes were almost a purplish red as she stared right back at me. They no doubt said one thing "I'm going to make you suffer a miserable death until I'm satisfied with my work.

"She's wanted." He stated in a matter of factly tone.

"Wa-wanted?" This I was shocked to hear. I knew some of her history. But not all of it.

"Yes." He answered back

"Why?"

He sighed. I looked down towards him and saw him staring right back. They held seriousness, something I saw often in his eyes. But this was more intense. It made me want to bow down to him in respect of the raw leadership they held.

"A long time ago a group, or a cult as you may call it, created a group of children of different backgrounds. Wether it be from sexual assault or theft. They all had something in common. Their entire family was murdered right in front of their eyes. They also had another thing in common." Mustang paused and sighed again.

"And what was that exactly?" Telling him to continue.

"They all knew alchemy, they all wanted revenge, and last but not least... they would do anything to get their revenge." Mustang looked towards Lunas's back, who was being carried away in a stretcher, and gave her a sad look. I followed that gaze and saw she had passed out from loss of blood. "So these sick men and women went out to search for children of these situations. They would give them food, a place to live, money, anything they needed as long as they gave something back to them." He paused AGAIN

"Continue." Al edged on mustang.

"The pay for the people's hospitality... was human transmutation of a former family member." Al and I gasped in shock at what we heard.

"WHAT THE HELL TYPE OF REPAYMENT IS THAT!" I screamed at Mustang. He sighed and looked at me with sad eyes.

"When they supposedly perform human transmutation, they come back with new information. They learn things they never learned before and they wanted that power. But I'm sure you already know this. Don't you Edward?" I nodded at his question

"Hm well they then used the powers from the children to do their dirty work. They would teach them how to pickpocket discreetly, how to kill with out being noticed, how to... Seduce for information, how to use street fighting in a almost demonic way, how to be able to run across buildings to escape a situation that had gone bad. Those children were taught how to be trained assassins. And they were damn good at it. They killed about 124 mobsters and their men. They also killed 23 alchemists who had seen what had gone down, and since they were told to kill whoever saw what they did, they killed them on sight. She wasn't in their that long but she did kill a lot of people. Although they were criminals, they still committed murder. We recently found out about this organization about 10 years ago. Ever since then we have looked, and looked, and looked for the group. But every time we got a good lead, it turned out they had escaped the previous day. We never found them, except for a few months ago when we were able to detain one of the children. She told us about their 'saviours' as she put it. Supposedly they were attacked during a stake out. It was a surprise attack, even though they weren't out numbered only 1 made it out. Her. Or so we were told. From what you told us we found out she was apart of the group. So we had to detain her."

"BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR THEY TAUGHT THEM HOW TO BE ASSASSINS AND FORCED THEM TO USE HUMAN TRANSMUTATION! THEY SHOULD BE THE ONES DETAINED!" I screamed.

"Yeah that's not fair that you would do that to them when they had no idea what they were doing." Al said backing me up.

"No you both are wrong. They knew what they were to do. They were fully aware of the consequences."

"Is there any way I can help her?" I asked in a whisper filled with regret. Yes I regretted not saving her because I knew she would be executed or hired secretly by the military for their underground dirty work. And I won't let her do that to herself again.

"Well I wouldn't mind having her as a state alchemist." The Führer said while he came out from the crowd of people. We all gave him a puzzled look. "It will keep her in check. And she can also be taken off the execution list. Along with her friend."

"Friend?" Al asked

"Yes. We tried giving her this option also, but she immediately turned it down. Maybe if you convince that young lady, her friend will want to join also. If not we'll kill them by tomorrow."

My eyes widened in shock as I thought about Lunas's demise. I can't let her die. After all she still owes me from what she stole.

"Okay." Came my short reply "I won't let you down."

"Okay. Now I have business to attend to. Goodbye Elric brothers." The Führer said.

With that Al and I set off to Central prison. I was going to save Lunas from her death and nobody was going to stop me.

Or so I thought

That's how I ended up with me in a strangle hold and Lunas's tightening hand on my neck. Her purple eyes glared holes in to mine. If looks could kill I would be long gone by now.

"BROTHER!" I heard Al scream in the background.

"Lunas let go of him." A female voice said. And as soon as the request was made she dropped me. I fell to my knees gasping for very much needed air.

"Damn what was that for?" I asked her in a raspy voice.

I looked up to see her in a gray outfit. It made her look sickly pale. Her arm was wrapped up in bandages from the wound, and she was being held back by a girl with curly red hair and green eyes. 'That must be her friend' I thought

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHY I DID THAT YOU INCOMPETENT BASTARD! I FUCKING SAVE YOUR ASS ONE DAY AND YOUR BACKSTABBING ME THE NEXT! OF COURSE IM GONNA FEEL THE NEED TO KILL YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!" She screeched at me.

I looked her in the eyes and saw sadness and betrayal. I feel so bad at this moment in time. But luckily I know I can make it up to her.

"Listen I have good news-" she cut me off with a death glare. I could literally see my death when I looked in to her eyes. So I quickly adverted my gaze to my feet."they'll let you and your friend out if you become a State alchemist. If not your execution is scheduled for tomorrow." I looked up again only to fall to my knees from the glare she was using on me. Damn she is scary when mad.

"Like I would join the scum who is the military. Sorta like you." She taunted in a sickly sweet voice.

"Listen I worked hard to get you this deal." I half lied "You either join or die of decapitation. Your choice." I said to her like a mother who would discipline their child.

"Do it Lunas." The red head advised "You may not have another chance. And personally I would like to die a peaceful death. Not one where I was decapitated."

"Damn you Ebony." Lunas seethed "Fine I'll join your little army. But I'm not going to go anywhere you go."

I stiffened at her words. Crap what will she do when she finds out we have to be with each other.

"Uh about that" Al answered for me " you have to come with us. Führer's orders." Ebony immediately looked at Al. No doubt in wonder at what the metal suit held. I guess that it was going to be a surprise when she found out it was just a soul attached to metal.

"Well looks like we have no choice Lunas. And let me tell you if you don't decide to do this I will personally be your escort to hell when we die." Ebony told Lunas

"Fine just get us out of here you bastard." As soon as Lunas said that Ebony let her hold on her release. Lunas let out a small grunt as she fell towards the ground. She unconsciously reached for her shoulder that held the wound.

I looked towards Ebony to get a good look at her. She had penetrating aqua blue eyes. Her red curly hair made them even more of an aqua color. She was tall about 5'9 or 5'10. She definitely beat Lunas and I in height difference. She could most likely be a model with her looks. But instead she's an assassin. I sighed. Man I hated what those people did to Lunas and her friend.

"My names Ebony. What's your names." The red head spoke out.

"My-" I was cut of by Al

"My names Alphonse Elric. And my brother is Edward Elric the FullMetal Alchemist." Al answered for me. Well, well Al, seems like you have a little crush. I gave Al a sly look only to notice he was staring right at Ebony. I looked towards Ebony to see her staring right back at him.

"Alphonse huh?" Al nodded. She gave a small but beautiful smile "I like that name, Alphonse." I swear I saw Al blush, but it couldn't be true because he was just a suit of armor with a soul.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever. Just get us out of here already." Lunas mumbled. Oh yeah this was my time to irritate her even more

I took out the keys from my pocket and dangled them in front of her eyes. She gave me another glare, but I ignored it. I then started twirling the keys around my fingers. "What's the magic word?" I taunted

"Unlock the damn door or I swear I will chop off your balls." She said in a sickly sweet voice with a smile to match it.

I felt sweat trickle down the side of my face as I thought about her plan. I could see Ebony struggling to hold back laughter, probably at the way my face looked. I quickly unlocked the door and stood to the side.

Ebony came out first and gave out a cat like yawn. She stretched her arms high in the air before letting them fall to the side. She then went in to a FULL split, and stretched again, then stood up to stand by Al.

Ebony came out next. She did a small yawn also. She twisted her back around with her hands on her waist. You could literally hear the bones pop in her back. She twisted around the other way with the same results. THEN she popped her knees, ankles, feet, toes, her wrists, and finally her fingers. She then turned to me with a small smile.

"I've been waiting to do this." She swung her right arm at me, full force I might say, right in my face. I felt my self hit the wall and felt the air get knocked out my lungs. Damn that hurt. I tried to stand up but only fell back down. I swear I was gonna face plant , so why didn't I feel it. I looked around to see Lunas holding me in her arms. "That's what you get. You bastard. But I also thank you for saving my ass. I guess I owe you again." She smiled at me and I felt my breath get caught in my throat. I must be going crazy.

"Damn right you do." I said spiking up my ego just a little bit. She helped me stand up, and made sure I wasn't gonna fall back down until she stepped away.

"Where to now?" She asked in soulless voice.

I looked at her, to get a good view of her back, as she went to go stand side by side with Ebony. The height difference reminded me of Al and I. Except ebony was still at least 3 feet shorter the Al. Considering he was a 7 feet tall metal suit of armor.

"We have to go and see Colonel Mustang." I answered her.

She began laughing a hysterical laugh. "God... I loved... Kicking ... His ass.. In front of all those spectators." She said between giggles. She then began wiping away stray tears that left her eyes from her laughter.

"Come on then. I'm sure he would love to see you." I said in a excited way. Oh yes I couldn't wait to see his face when she walked in to the room.

We trudged through the halls of the prison. Each cell we would pass men would give small whistles at Ebony and Lunas. Yes they were that beautiful that men were willing to become pedophiles just to date them. But each seductive look they would get, they completely ignored it. They held their heads high and acted above the criminals. Yeah they were acting petty but they pulled it off so well. We continued on or walk towards the main entrance where a car was waiting to take us to Central Command.

Al and I got in no problem at all. But Ebony and Lunas on the other hand... They refused to get in the car.

"What do you mean you won't get in?" I sighed in frustration as I looked at the 2 girls.

Lunas had her arms folded and cheeks puffed out while she looked of to the side with a childish look. Ebony on the other hand gave us a blank look and stood there in defiance to get in the vehicle.

"I would rather die than ride in a man made death machine." They both answered.

Al and I sighed as we looked at them. They were so similar yet so different at the same time. It was like the sun and the moon. Except they kept changing roles.

"Then what do you want to do?" Al asked the question we were both thinking.

"We'll run there." They answered in unison.

"But won't you guys be all sweaty and tired? Don't girls hate those things?" I asked.

"No we're used to these situations. We'll most likely be waiting for you when you arrive at central command." Ebony answered for her and Lunas who was already running up a building.

"Umm okay if that's what you 2 want then fine." I answered awkwardly

"Yes thank you." She bowed then leaped after her friend.

I closed the door to our car. Al and I watched in silence as we saw them skip along buildings in unison. When we weren't able to see them anymore our driver took off. Al and I looked at each other in awe. We had just witnessed some of their abilities... and it was sorta entrancing. I knew Al was thinking the same thing as me... they were strong but so graceful also.

Our car ride was a peaceful silence as we passed by pedestrians and buildings. Neither Al nor I talked we just relaxed and enjoyed the much needed silence. That was until we saw Lunas and Ebony waiting for us at Central Command.

"What the hell. How did they get here ahead of us?!" I asked Al who seemed just as confused as I was.

The two were laughing and giggling as they waited on the steps of Central Command. Lunas laid down in Ebony's lap, while Ebony played with her hair. As soon as they saw our car their faces broke out in to wide grins. Al and I stepped out of the car and walked towards the girls who stayed in their position.

"You two sure hold true to your word." Al commented as he looked at Ebony.

"Well what would you expect out of 2 sexy beasts like us." Ebony said in a cocky way as she flipped her hair over her shoulder "We couldn't let that sexiness be ruined by an ugly car."  
"Yup we had to feel the wind in our sexy luscious hair as we ran through the streets." Lunas added as she gave a cheshire smile.

"Come on you 'sexy beasts' we need to get you registered as alchemists." I spat out "sexy" as if it was trash. They were anything but sexy.

"Aw but I don't feel like getting up I'm to tired." Lunas moaned as she threw her arms back to exaggerate the point. Ebony only smiled at her.

"If you don't get up I'll carry you." I spat out in frustration.

"Then carry me." She taunted me obviously not believing I would do so without hesitation. And so I did. She gave me a freaked out look as I held her in my arms. Her arms instinctively wrapped themselves around my neck so she wouldn't fall. "WHAT THE HELL?!" She yelled in my face. I gave her a small smile and walked up the steps to central command. I'm sure Al and Ebony were giving me strange looks as I carried the crazed girl.

When we walked in the receptionist gave me a weird look then looked at the luggage I was carrying. I smiled and continued on to our destination. We walked through the halls with all eyes on me. Of course I didn't mind the attention, but I could tell Lunas hated every moment of it. Sometimes we would have people go "Awwwwwww young love" or "How cute the infamous FullMetal Alchemist has a girlfriend." I would smirk at these comments while Lunas on the other hand would struggle to get free. But her efforts were futile. Anyway I can't let my entertainment go away so easily.

As soon as we stepped in front of Colonel mustangs door I dropped her right on her ass. She gave a loud grunt and looked up at me with a heated glare. I only gave her a smile. She was getting ready to sweep me of my feet when Lieutenant Havoc opened the door. He looked down and immediately blushed at the sight of Lunas. He was no doubt attracted to her to.

"Hello there my name is lieutenant Havoc. And who might you be?" He asked as kindly as he could, as helped her stand up.

She dusted of her clothes and looked up at him. "I don't have any daddy problems." She said as she pushed him aside so she could go through the door. I broke out in laughter as I saw Havoc's shocked face.

I followed her in just in time to see Mustang jump and cringe in his seat. His face was contorted in embarrassment. She only smiled and ran up to his desk. He swiftly fell out of his chair as she took a seat on his desk.

Every one except Al, Ebony, Hawkeye, and I stared in shock at the scene in front of us. I bursted out in laughter as I saw Mustang hesitantly make his way to his seat while keeping an eye on Lunas.  
"Hello Mustang." Lunas said in a sweet voice with a small smirk.

Mustang cleared his throat as he tried to regain his composure. "Hello Lunas. Would you please get off my desk?" He asked in a disgusted tone as he stared at her.

She laughed and put her arm over his shoulders. Everyone gasped at her daring move. "How about you try to land a punch on me and THEN I shall get of your precious desk."

Mustangs eyes widened then went back to his normal slits."I guess you guys got released and are here for your registration certificate and pocket watch?" Lunas burst out in laughter as he avoided her question.

"Yes please and we would also like our clothing back also, please." Ebony said in a monotone voice.

"Yes of course they're in the bags you'll get when you change in the bathrooms."

"YES SIR!" Lunas shouted in mock obedience just to irritate Mustang. I could see a tick mark appear on his face that was contorted in irritation.

"That's your clue to leave." Mustang hinted "To get dressed." Again he hinted "NOW!" Lunas and Ebony jumped than ran out the door with bags that lieutenant Hawkeye handed them.

Mustang looked at the door then sighed in relief." That girl will be the death of me." He mumbled with his hand over his face.

"Her and her friend are both lookers." Havoc commented. Everyone looked at him with shock and disgust. But he was to lost in his own world to notice.

"You do know if you try to do anything to those girls you will be arrested for statutory rape, right?" Mustang teased Havoc.

At that comment he was knocked out of his world as he stared at mustang in shock." How old are they?!" He said a little to loud.

"12 and 13." Mustang said. He leaned back in his chair as stared at the door.

Havoc fell out of his chair in surprise. Everyone just laughed at his childish ways. Just as soon as the laughter died down Ebony and Lunas walked in the room but something was different about their outfits. Instead of Lunas wearing her turquoise shirt, she wore a long sleeved black and white stripped shirt. Along with her black short overalls. They didn't go past her fingertips anymore, they were just short. Also her jacket was missing.  
She also wore black leather but that went up to her knees, and clung to her legs.  
Ebony on the other hand wore black and white stripped overalls that were shorts also. Along with a black long sleeved shirt. She also had what looked like a dagger hanging off the side of her shorts. She also had boots except they were white instead of black.

To say the least they both looked intimidating. And I kinda liked it. Mustang on the other hand seemed like he peed his pants. He shakily took out three pocket watches and set them on the table." Okay you 2 from now on your nick names will be the Shadow Alchemists." Mustang said in his commanding voice. Shadow Alchemist? From the puzzled looks Mustang was getting he continued " Seeing as how you 2 hid in the shadows during your past, the Führer only found it natural to call you it."

"Shadow-" Ebony started

"Alchemist?" Lunas finished.

"I like it." They both said in unison.

Okay their unison was getting a little to creepy for me. They even walked in unison. Just a little creepy. Just a little.

They both walked up to the desk and picked up their pocket watches. Putting them in their pockets they let the chains hang down the side of their legs. Everything about their movements made them look elegant.

Just when Mustang was finally relaxed around Lunas, she ran beside him and gave him a BIG pat on the back. He face planted , again, in to his desk. He grunted in pain as he looked up. All his subordinates were laughing at him. And I can't deny I was either. He finally sighed in defeat as he kept his head down in shame.

The 2 girls connected their arms and skipped out of the room. Al and I trailed behind them. We watched them gleefully hold arms and skip through Central command. The sight was very funny. It's not every day you see to teen girls skipping around central command.

Lunas stopped and turned to look at me. She gave me a dazzling smile and took my arms in hers. I blushed as I looked at our connects appendages. Well our fake connected appendages. I looked back at her and saw her smiling at me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked her.

"Ah, ah, ahhhh you can't say you don't like it." She said with a wink as she poked my cheeks. She was right though I couldn't say I didn't.

"Come on Al." Ebony said as she extended her arm. Al quickly responded by slipping his metal arm around hers.

And with that we skipped out of Central Command OFFICIALLY starting our journey.

Together.

* * *

_Sooooooo how did you like this chapter? It took me a while to write and edit. And I hate editing so you better love it. And I'm sorry for grammatical errors . I'm righting on my ipad soo auto correct is a bitch. Yeah so that's it for today. Bye :)))))))_


	5. Avoidance

_Okay so this is where everything is going to start. This is where I'm gonna start building up relationships and all that romancey crap. So yeah enjoy_.

Disclaimer: I do not own fma or the characters. Just my oc Lunas. The other belongs to IsabelleArcher247

* * *

A small smile graced her lips as she gazed at the vast expanse above her. Taking in a deep breath and releasing it, she inhaled the sweet smell of rain and honeydew. She gave a sweet sigh of appreciation as she picked away at some honeydew and let the sweet taste invade her mouth.

"SO SWEET!" She squealed in delight as she rolled around in the grass. Her brown curly tresses bounced around as she rolled back in forth on the comfortable ground.

Lunas Maldonato was on Cloud Nine, and she was loving it. Her legs were sprawled out soaking up the sun. Her eyes were half lidded as she relaxed and enjoyed watching the passing clouds float in the sky. And she couldn't careless about the people giving her odd looks. Lunas Maldonato was 15 and she was enjoying every minute of it. Screw all those people who told her otherwise. They can all go die in their own personalized emo corners.

"Lunas get your lazy ass up, we aren't here in Central so you can stare at the clouds and eat honeydew." Edward groaned

For the past hour Edward, Al, and Ebony, waited for Lunas to finish her "business" she needed to attend to. She left them on the middle of Central waiting for her to return. Eventually they gave up and went to search for her. That's when they found her in the middle of the park, with multiple spectators, watching her squeal and roll around in the grass.

Edward continued to watch Lunas roll around on the grass ignoring his previous question. Ebony and Edward both felt their eyes twitch as she started rolling faster and squealing louder. Oh yeah, what an amazing friend she was. Note the sarcasm. Ed groaned in frustration as she started eating more honeydew.

"LUNAS!" He screamed. Said girl stopped and gave him shocked childlike eyes. "Get your as up now."

Lunas cringed in the tone of his voice as she gave him her classic puppy dog eyes. Ed turned his head the other way and tried to ignore the girls silent plea. That is until he heard a whimpering coming from the young woman. He quickly snapped his head back at her and saw tears streaming down her face with her puppy dog eyes even more defined. At this he quickly panicked as he continued watching the young woman. But he had to be strong! He can't fall for her evil trap... again. With thought in mind he straightened up and regained his composure.

"We don't have time to play games we have things to do and people to see. So stop giving me that look and get moving. We're burning daylight." He said while looking at Lunas.

Lunas felt her eye twitch when she realized she lost. 'Damn it I don't wanna see that pervert just yet' she thought. Quickly she clasped her hands together and brought them towards the ground. She let the energy circle through her and in to the ground, guiding the ground to trap Ebony and Edward in a casket of earth. Their heads were barely exposed as they stared at the young woman kneeling in front of them with shocked gazes. Well mostly Edward, Ebony still had a unreadable face. And Al, well poor Al just didn't know what to do.

Lunas swiftly stood up and dusted off the invisible dust from her. She gave Ed a cheeky grin while she leaned down with her hands on her knees. "Awwwwwww you poor baby." Lunas taunted in a way a mother would talk to a child.

Edward glared at her as he saw the laughter dancing in her eyes. "DAMN YOU LUNAS! LET ME GO!" He yelled as he struggled to get free.

Lunas snorted as she looked at her blond friend. She put her hand on her hip and gave Edward a devious smile. "Never in a million years Thumbelina." She taunted. She gave him a small peace sign wave with her thumb still extended. With that she gave a small laugh and ran up the closest building signifying her retreat.

Edward felt his eye twitch as he stared at Lunas's retreating form. "DAMN IT YOU COWARD GET BACK HERE!... AND STOP CALLING ME THUMBELINA! I'M NOT A GOD DAMN GIRL." Edward barked out. "Alphonse." Edward called

Al jumped at his full name being used and turned towards Edward and Ebony. "Yes brother?" He asked.

"Get Ebony and I out of these things. We're gonna go after Lunas, while we're doing that I want you to go to Colonel Mustang and inform him our... Situation." Edward answered in an aggravated sigh.

"Okay!" Al exclaimed. Al drew a transmutation circle in the earth an let Ed free. Ed then walked over to ebony and release her from her binds.

Ebony stood with her hands on her hips as she stared at the place Ebony once stood. "Lunas you idiot." She hissed under her breath.

"Hm I think we already established that years ago." Edward commented.

"I suggest we go by the streets." Ebony suggested as she ran towards the entrance of the park with Edward close behind. "I remember her saying how she wasn't in the mood to deal with Havoc. And knowing Lunas she's most likely going to make herself unpresentable for when we find her."

Edward had a thoughtful expression on his face as he thought about all the idiotic things Lunas would do. She sure as hell wouldn't inflict damage on herself. He knew that for sure. So how would she go by with making her self even more unstable then she already was?

Ebony glanced back at Edward to see his thoughtful expression. "Come on Ed it's not hard to figure it out. You obviously crossed out her inflicting damage on herself. She's not a masochist. So what would an idiot like Lunas do?come on Ed think."

As Edward thought harder he realized only one option. His face contorted in anger as he came to the realization. Oh yeah she was an idiot.

Ebony glanced back again to see Edward's face contort in rage. "I'm gonna safely assume you figured it out." Ebony commented.

"That idiot."

* * *

Lunas jumped off the building she was just on and landed in an ally. She risked a glanced to the street to see that hadn't found her. Yet, that is. Taking in must needed oxygen she walked in to the streets following the flow of traffic. Luck seemed to be on her side today considering it was going the direction she needed to head to.

Glancing around her surroundings she quickly distinguished where she was. She was only a block away from her destination, and she could already hear the cheers coming from the building she all but owned. The cheers continued to get louder with each step closer she took towards the infamous door.

Lunas grinned at the mahogany door infront of her. With a swift kick the door opened and revealed men and women of different ages sitting and drinking alcohol. The chatter stopped and soon all eyes were on her.

To any outsiders this would look like a showdown between an idiotic teen girl and deso ken hazards. Unfortunately this was not the case, as the crowd going up in cheers and people shouting out Lunas's name. Men sending lust filled glances and cat calls as the egotistical teen walked right up to the bar.

"HONEY I'M HOME!" Lunas shouted as she plopped down on the bar stool.

The blonde bartender turned his gaze away from the shot glass he was drying. His blue eyes gave off a warm stare as he looked towards his good friend. She sat calmly at the bar with a cute smile she always wore when she came in. The man gave off a low chuckle as he walked up to the famous young woman. He whipped his wet hands on his maroon apron that covered his black shirt. He tugged on his black roll up sleeves, that went to his elbows, making sure they were positioned correctly. Tugging on his blue jeans, he placed his hands on the bar as he stared at the purple eyed girl

"To what do I owe the visit of the famous trouble maker alchemist?" He asked with amusement rolling off his tongue.

Lunas rolled her eyes while staring at her old friend. "Cut the crap Braxton you know why I'm here." She answered with a small pout.

Braxton gave a elongated sigh while he stared at the State Alchemist. "Lunas last time you came Thumbelina had to carry you out of here. You have no self control when it comes to drinking."

Lunas drew a pouty face as she stared at Braxton. Trying to ignore her begging he began attending to other costumers. When that was dealt with he turned to see that Lunas still had the look on her face. He sighed as he went to stand in front of her again.

"What do you want?" He groaned in defeat.

Lunas gave off a bright smile and sat up straight. Pulling out some cens she set them in front of the bartender. "I want the best scotch you have!"

Braxton's eyes widened in schock. "Sc-scotch? You can barely handle a glass of wine." Braxton stuttered.

"EXACTLY!" Lunas shouted raising a finger towards the sky. "I need to build up my alcohol tolerance, also I need to get drunk. And by drunk I mean I don't want to be able to walk. I want to have a major hangover. I also want to make sure I can't go five minutes with out puking." She lowered her hand and gave a thoughtful look.

Braxton's eyes widened even more. "Why would you want that?!" He shouted. By now everyone was staring at the pair.

Lunas gave an inocent look. "Well it's simple honestly. I'm trying to avoid Mr. Pervert." She answered back like it was the most obvious answer in the world

Braxton sighed. "Okay give me a sec." He told the idiotic teen.

Lunas sighed as she watched Braxton's receding form. Honestly she hated alcohol, she just did it so she could get out of dealing with Mustang and his subordinates. She couldn't stand being in the same room as them. Falman freaked her out with his small squinty eyes along with the black and white hair. He just looked like a pedophile. Fuery, well Fuery just got on her nerves. Breda was okay, he was pretty funny. Hawkeye was badass, so she respected her and looked up to her in a sense. Havoc still continued to put the moves on her, she secretly thinks he's a closet pervert, and as time went on and puberty hit full swing things only got worse. Mustang, well she didn't mind Mustang at all. In fact she loved pissing him off and embarrassing him in front of his subordinates.

Lunas was knocked out of her thoughts when Braxton set down a bottle of whiskey along with a wide glass with some ice cubes in it. "Wait a second I need to get something else." With that he set down a bottle of lukewarm water. "Drink up short stock." With that Braxton left.

Lunas carefully poured the spirit in to the wide glass. After that she poured some of the water in to it bring out the scent and the flavor.

Taking the drink in her hands she looked to the man next to her and said "Bottoms up."

* * *

Edward gave out an exasperated scream as he stood in the middle of the street. He gripped his hair and struggled to take calming breaths. Glancing a look at Ebony he saw she still held her traditional blank look. But Edward knew better. He could see the worry in her eyes.

"Damn it. Ebony are you sure were searching the right places?" He asked with a tired sigh.

"Yes I'm one hundred percent sure. At least I think so..."

Edward felt his eye twitch as he listened to the unsure tone that was held in Ebony's voice. They had been searching for three hours. Three hours. For any sign of Lunas. As crazy as it may seem Ebony thought Lunas decided to do drugs now. Big shocker considering how idiotic she is. Hint the sarcasm. So for those three hours, they have been to every shady place available and asking All the drug dealers if they have seen anyone matching the description of Lunas. So far that has gone SO dandy

"Look I think that person is another one! Stay here I'll go check it out." Edward watched Ebony run over towards a shady man who was "casually" standing off to the side and dealing heroin to some random person.

Edward ran a gloved hand through his hair as he rethought all their possibilities. They had looked everywhere, but for some reason he felt like something was wrong. He remembered the last times they came to Central how she did the exact same crap. She always did. Usually though she would never do one thing twice, but when she did it usually had the same effect it did the last. One time she purposefully started a fight inside a bar so she could get the crap beaten out of her. Another time she got completely...

...

"EBONY!" Edward shouted. Ebony turned around from talking to the drug dealer to look at Ed. "I know where she is!"

Ebony quickly said her good byes to the man and ran up to Edward. Her face had a hopeful expression on it as she asked "Really? where is she?"

Edward sighed putting his head in his hands. "Do you remember the last time we came to central and we met a bartender, I forgot his name, but he offered us free drinks at his fathers bar since we helped him out on the train?"

Recognition flashed through Ebony's stoic face as she remembered the encounter with the young man. "Yeah Braxton the bartenders son, right?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah him. Anyway the last time we came to Central she took him up on his previous offer and got drunk. We were supposed to meet Mustang that day, but we couldn't considering how unstable she was. The next morning we had to meet Mustang with out her due to her hangover."

"What are you getting at Edward?" Ebony asked with slight hesitation in her voice.

Edward took his hands away from his face and looked Ebony in the eyes. "She's at the bar most likely drinking herself half to death." Edward answered in a deadly serious tone.

* * *

_Okay by the way I do not drink any alcohol so I had to look up ways to properly drink whiskey on google. So if that is not the proper way to drink it please tell me. Yeah and that's all._


End file.
